


【132】Red Strand

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀*哥line亂搞*NTR慎入*同婚允許世界觀*paradise lost 前傳*BGM Cö shu Nie - Red Strand⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Kim Geonhak | Leedo, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 9





	【132】Red Strand

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *哥line亂搞  
> *NTR慎入  
> *同婚允許世界觀  
> *paradise lost 前傳  
> *BGM Cö shu Nie - Red Strand  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
屬於他們的紅線早就在經過一次又一次的繞圈之後緊緊揪在一起了。  
⠀  
⠀  
金建學知道這是一段一旦邁出步伐就沒辦法再回頭的關係，但是此時此刻，世界彷彿只剩下了他跟李抒澔似的，安靜得除了呼吸聲以外什麼也聽不見。他在和大學時期的學長交往之後就沒有做過進入方，許久未被穴壁包覆的器官差一點就沒忍住地將體液洩出，對方見到他如此不熟練的模樣笑了出聲，即便在不久之後被頂到說不好話，也不忘要威脅他：「你這樣不怕我跟上面的說要取消明天簽約？」  
⠀  
⠀  
最終他敗下陣來，一直到把對方弄的心滿意足之後才能將自己的性器取出，各自處理後續，金建學還是第一次做這種事。他在沖完澡之後拿起手機，得到了幾乎等待了一整天的訊息：『抱歉了建學啊，那天是我家那位的生日。』  
⠀  
⠀  
他第一次和李抒澔做完之後的將近一週都在思考，自己是不是因為金英助才開始了這樣的生活。金英助是他大學時一直暗戀著的學長，即便知道對方早就有訂終身的對象也甘願與那人維持這種見不得光的關係。然後金建學又一次的想起了那個人，不管做什麼都溫柔的男人連在床上也是這樣的細心敏銳，從來不曾勉強自己，讓他甘願把自己獻給他，以及他們沒有結尾的故事。  
⠀  
⠀  
但是金英助和他並不算太常見面，就連手機裡的暱稱也只能生澀的用學長和學弟帶過，他曾經聽對方說過關於他對象的形容，是一個聰明又敏感的人，很可愛，但是對他過於滿溢的愛意無法招架。金建學不明白為什麼這樣子還需要維持戀愛的關係，而男人只是說，因為他和他也是相愛的，就像跟自己一樣，方法不一樣罷了。  
⠀  
⠀  
李抒澔從浴室裡出來的時候他隨口問了一句：「哥的生日是什麼時候啊？」對方停下了擦頭髮的動作，故作思考幾秒鐘後才打算回答：「下個星期，不過我那天可沒有空呦？」  
⠀  
⠀  
然後他在把該收的東西都準備好之後就打招呼先離開了，來無影去無蹤的，像是他平常給人的感覺，金建學也有些不記得自己確切會喜歡上李抒澔的原因是什麼，也許是因為對方和自己個性方面其實滿合的來的，雖然時常鬥嘴，而且那人身上有很多金英助身上找不到的色彩。  
⠀  
⠀  
就像是一個極端卻又可以相契合的存在。  
⠀  
⠀  
李抒澔到家的時候客廳的燈還是亮著的，他輕輕敲響了書房的門後走進去，裡面的人正好脫下眼鏡將電腦關機，笑盈盈的問他吃飯了沒。他乖巧的回覆之後等著對方整理完桌面後和他接吻，那是雙方一直約定好的，每天回家都要給對方一個吻，但也只有一個吻。  
⠀  
⠀  
「你洗過才回來的？」結束後對方這麼問他，李抒澔點點頭隨便應付過去之後便沒有再說話，只是一如繼往的半牽半抱的跟著李抒澔回臥室，像隻黏人的貓，他推了推還賴在自己身上的金英助，對方此次意外的態度強硬。  
⠀  
⠀  
「我明天還要去簽約。」李抒澔先是拒絕他，不久前才經歷過性事之後的身體已經有些睏倦，再加上還得要早起，他可不能保證能夠在鬧鐘響時準時起床。  
⠀  
⠀  
「那個不重要，」對方先是停頓了一下，「你認識建學吧？金建學。」李抒澔點頭，不知道他為什麼突然提到那人，然後想起了他剛才不小心用餘光掃到的，金建學手機上的訊息，署名是金學長。  
⠀  
⠀  
「你又怎麼知道的？」  
「因為你身上有他的味道。」  
⠀  
⠀  
沒有明說，但是他們足夠了解彼此。李抒澔並沒有把壓在他身上的人推下來，而是給了對方一個吻，把所有明天和未來的事都扔到一旁，專注於眼前的男人，反正明天就算損失也是他的事。金英助此刻才終於抬起身調整成舒服的姿勢，手指觸碰的瞬間便是引燃熊熊大火。  
⠀  
⠀  
這次好像比以前都還要火熱，不知道是不是因為剛做完的原因，李抒澔在心裡想著，嘴巴被堵著說不出話來，一直到他覺得自己要喘不過氣地時候對方才終於放開，還不忘輕輕啃了一下他香軟的唇。指尖滑過胸前的果實來回打轉著，金英助大概恨不得直接摘取下來品嚐享用了，吃醋也溫柔的男人只是比平時用了更重一點的力道吸吮著，像是不懂的控制的嬰兒一般，弄的身下的人不小心讓呻吟聲從口中溜出。  
⠀  
⠀  
「做過了？」男人停止原本的動作，低下頭他在耳邊問，李抒澔沒有否認，只是撇過頭沒說話，「我難道沒有比建學還能夠滿足你嗎？」然後裝作受傷的說，手上的動作還沒有停下，擴張的十分簡單。

「他才不會⋯做的時候還問這種⋯幼稚的問題。」李抒澔咬著牙忍受身下不停作亂的手指回應道，對方在聽完回答之後又懲罰似的往深處碰了兩下，性事帶給他的快感和微小的罪惡感混在一起，似乎又多了點什麼，他不清楚，但是感覺並不差。走神的期間對方將擴張的手指換上了自己的性器，讓李抒澔也沒精神再思考這些不重要的問題，他擁上了金英助的脖頸，與滿腹的愛意一起。  
⠀  
⠀  
身體疲憊不已，但是腦袋還是持續的運轉，李抒澔不爭氣地也開始思考起這樣的問題：『那麼我跟建學又是誰比較好呢？』他沒有問出口，只是靜靜的盯著幫他細心清理的金英助，尋找著解答。


End file.
